Like Shooting Stars
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Lexi Cassanova is different She's half-wolf, half-vampire. What will she do when she meets her father, Dimitri, for the first time and Imprints on Alec Volturi ? Rated M just in case :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own twilight... yet :) I only own Lexi Jane :) So, read and review please... maybe? Oh, and FYI... Jacob doesn't imprint on Nessie :)**

My name is Lexi Cassanova. My mother, Leah Clearwater, and I are going back to La Push, the place where mom grew up. My mother's family consists of a bunch of werewolves. I myself am half-wolf, half-vampire. My mom told me that no one knew that she had hooked up with my dad. She also told me his name was Dimitri and he was royalty. I am sixteen and this is the first time Mom's family has seen her since she met Dad. We actually lived with the Cullen's until I was 14, but we decided to go live in California for a while.

'Well Lex, are you ready to meet my family?' She asked me. I could see the worry in her face. I knew what happened with Rae-Rae (Renesmee) and Mom had a feeling that it could happen to me. Carlisle told me I was very powerful. Because of my shifter gene I have the ability to shift into whatever I please, I can control the elements, see the future, and I have telekenisis. Yeah, really powerful indeed. Mom also worried that the Volturi would find out about me and want to kill me.

'Yeah. Why, are we there?' I asked her. She nodded. I checked myself in the mirror. Emmett told me once that I looked like the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. I guess I was pretty damn gorgeus. I get that from my dad, mom says. My liner and shadow looks good and I love my outfit. I'm wearing denim shorts, a graphic tee that read ' Why are you looking at my chest' across my chest, and my extremely colorful converse high-tops.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Mom said and we both got out of the car. Mom walked to the house that Uncle Seth and Grandma live in. She knocked on the door and a very handsom man opened it.

'Can I help you?' He asked, his voice deep.

'Awe, c'mon Sethy, you don't even remember your dear old sister?' She whined. I sniggered. Never in my life had I heard my mother whine.

'Leah? LEAH!' He yelled, pulling her into a hug. He finally saw me.

'Oh, who might this be?' He asked.

'This is my daughter, Lexi. Lexi, this is your Uncle Seth.' Mom introduced us.

'How old are you?' He asked me. I looked at him, discusted.

'Sixteen, why?' I asked, slowly.

'Oh, Em and Sam have a son a year younger than you.' He said, I noticed he looked at my mom when he mentioned them. Mom finally got over Sam and I was really proud of her for it. 'Cool shirt by the way.' Mom smacked him, hard.

'So, where's your husband?' He asked. I coughed.

'Lexi doesn't know her father. Ugh, Seth, I think we need to have a pack meeting. ASAP.' Mom said. Seth nodded and went to phase and howl. He came back and motioned for us to follow him to Sam's place. When we got there, there were like 16 half naked guys standing there. I rolled my eyes. The knew pack, i guess. Mom's pack had all pretty much stopped phasing, except for Seth, Embry, and Jake.

'Hey, Seth, what was the emergency?' Some guy asked. My mom leaned down and whispered, _Sam_. I looked at her. He was not attractive at all. Seth saw my face and started laughing.

'Well, I would just like you guys to know what the wolf dragged in.' Seth said. They all looked at him, confused. 'Since you guys are dense, and stupid I guess I'll have to introduce my sister and her daughter, Lexi.'

'Leah!' The one named Embry shouted and pulled her into a hug.

'So, Lexi's why you left, huh.' Jake asked. Mom nodded.

'So Lexi, how old are you?' Some random dude asked.

'Sixteen, why?' I asked. I didn't like him already. He started to answer but I didn't here it because I had a vision. My mom knew the face so she handed me my scetch pad so I could draw it out.

_VISION:_

_The Volturi were coming here, to visit the Cullen's. Holy mother of fucking god! They were planning to check on Rae- Rae to see if she was still a good kid or not. Then They planned on figuring out who that strange girl that Elise( _can also see the future_) saw in a vision. Oh goody! That girl was me._

_END VISION:_

I gasped as I snapped out of it. Everyone was looking at me like I was nuts, well everyone except my mom.

'Honey what did you see?' Mom asked. I handed her the pad and she groaned.

'Ugh, Leah, what's going on? I think we need to here the whole story.' Jake said.

'Yeah, you may want to sit down for this one.' I told them and they all sat down.

'It all started the day before the Nessie thing. I was hunting when I came across Dimitri. We *cough* cunoodled *cough* and I found out I was pregnant three days later. Lexi and I stayed with the Cullen's until she was 14 then we moved to California.' Mom said.

'So, you have a half-wolf, half-vampire kid? How much more fucked up can this world get?' Jared asked. I laughed because he was in for a shock.

'Well, Mom left out a rather important part. I am extremely powerful. Deadly to vampires and wolves a like.' I told them.

'How?' Jake asked. Stupid alpha-ness! I sighed and triggered the phasing part. I decided that I wanted to be Emma Watson and changed into her. I changed bakc quickly and triggered the elements thingy. I felt a wall of fire go around me and let it die down. Then, for shits and giggles I decided to pick up the kid who was talking to me with my mind. I made him spin in a circle before setting him down.

'What. The. Hell?' Was all I got out of everyone.

'So, Mom I think it's time we paid a visit to our dear old friends, the Cullens'.' I said and we left everyone awestruck.

**A/N: so what did ya think? Um, just to let you know the 'kid' who Lexi keeps talking about is Sam Uley's kid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:So, I still do not own twilight :( but I am having great joy writing this story :)**

**Lexi POV**

My mom and I drove to the Cullens' house in silence. I think that my mom is frightened that Dimitri and his gang will kill me. I'm not though, because I know I can take them. We pulled into the drive and Emmett sprinted out of the house like there was no tomorrow.

'Lexi!' He shrieked. Yes shrieked, like a little girl. He pulled me into a hug and twirled me around in a circle.

'Hey, Em. You may not have a use for your lungs, but I do.' I gasped. and he let me go.

'Sorry. Wanna play guitar hero? The family's out hunting, so it's just me and Jaz.' He said, skipping into the house.

'Seriously Em, you need to settle down.' I said following him into the house. Jasper was sitting on the couch staring off into space.

'JASPER!' Emmett yelled. Jasper jolted and looked up.

'O, hey Lexi.' Jasper said, dazed. I rolled my eyes and Emmett pulled me into the basment where the games were.

'You ready to get your pretty little ass whooped?' Emmett cooed. I laughed at him.

'Oh, we'll see who's crying when I beat your ass to florida and back.' I told him and he turned it on. So, putting it lightly, I whooped him, badly at that. It was like 100,000 to 30,000.

'How did you do that?' He asked me. I looked at him.

'I've played the guitar since I was ten you retard.' I told him. His face was pricless. I started laughing.

'Oh, you better run, LEXI!' He yelled and I bolted up the stairs. I got to the top and I shifted to look like Esme.

'Emmett Cullen! What are you doing running in my house?' I asked, sturnly. His eyes got as big as dinner plates and I had to try so hard not to laugh. Jasper saw me shift and he was also trying not to laugh.

'I-i'm sorry, mom.' He stuttered. Right at that second, Carlisle and Esme walked in. I shifted back to me and Jasper and I burst out laughing.

'You shoulda seen your face.' I gasped, trying to control my giggles.

'Oh, Lexi! It's good to have you back dear.' Esme said, hugging me.

'Good to see you to, Esme, Carlisle.' I said, hugging him.

'So, what had Emmett so scared?' He asked and Jasper sniggered.

'The retard challenged Lexi to a game of guitar hero. Obviously he forgot that she's been able to beat him since she was 12.' Jasper said. Emmett looked like he was going to rip someones head off. We were inturupted though, by Alice.

'Lexi!' She yelled, hugging me, then se pulled back and looked at my outfit. ' What are you wearing?'

'Clothes, why?' I asked her, knowing she totally didn't approve of what I wore. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'Shopping?' I muttered. She nodded and pulled me out the door.

An hour later we were at the Seattle mall shopping. After two hours we finally made it to my favorite store, 'Beach Wear, Baby'.

'Finally, swimsuits. I muttered and grabbed an extremely cute bikini. It was multi colored and push-up, making my boobs look amazing. It also showed off the tattoo on my back.

'So, what do you think?' I asked, spinning around.

'Looks great. wait, what is that on your back?' She asked. I laughed.

'It's a tatto. Of a rose and along the rose is the saying 'Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game.' I told her. She looked at me like I was nuts. Then her eyes widened when she saw my belly ring.

'Really, a belly ring, too? What is up with you?' She asked. I laughed.

'My mom knows about both of those, Alice relax. They were birthday gifts.' I told her, and her face visibly relaxed.

Soon we were back at the Cullens' house and Alice ran into the house. I followed her slowly.

'Hey guys. Bet you didn't know that our little Lexi is a bad girl.' Alice said. Jasper and Emmett looked at her confused. 'Our Lexi got herself a tatoo and a belly peircing.'

'Say What?' Emmett asked. He was like my big brother. I laughed when I saw his face.

'You know what it is Em?' I asked him he shook his head and I whispered 'It's of a giant penis.' His eyes got as big as tires. Alice started laughing, very hard.

'It is?' He asked, alarmed.

'No, retard. Its of a rose.' I told him. He relaxed. It was all going fine unil both Alice and I had a vision. It was like before except the Volturi were in Seattle already.

'Volturi.' Alice and I both whispered.

'What?' Jasper asked.

'The Volturi are in Seattle, heading our way to forks.' I said. My mom pulled out her phone and called the wolves.

'The boys will be here in five.' She said. I nodded and started pacing. Edward, Bella, and Rae-Rae walked in.

'Oh shit.' Edward muttered. He obviously read our thoughts.

'Ugh, yeah, oh shit.' Mom said, getting angry. I could see her shaking.

'Mommy, you haven't phased in ten years, don't start now.' I whispered, and she calmed down. I heard a bunch of howling and I knew that the boys were here.

'Where are they gonna be?' Carlisle asked.

'The Clearing.' I said and we all took off. We only had to wait in the clearing for 20 minutes before they came. There were ten of them. Three old guys, two bad-ass looking ones, a girl, and- holy shit, I looked into the one guys eyes and felt the gravity shift. It felt like I only lived for one thing, him. I looked away and looked at the other people.

I heard my mom suck in her breath and the boys whined. Seth nudged my leg and I slapped him.

'Ah, Carlisle, great to see you, dear friend.' The one dude said.

'I wish we would stop meeting under these curcumstances, Aro.' Carlisle said. I had to fight to keep my sniggering down. Then one of the bad-asses looked at my mom.

'You!' He hissed. My eyes widened when I realised that he was my dad. Hm, nice choice Mom. Then I saw how pissed he looked and Jasper had to clamp his hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing.

'Calm down.' He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he pulled his hand away.

'Dimitri.' My mom said, nodding her head. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing as realization dawned on him. Jasper clamped his hand over my mouth again.

'Oh god.' Dmitri muttered. I was crying from my silent laughter now.

'So, Dimitri, how do you know this girl?' Aro asked. Tears were streaming down my face so fast that I was getting soaked.

'Um,I, ugh.' He stuttered. I aalmost couldn't contain myself and Jasper had to use his power in my. I zapped him with a lightning bolt.

'Ow.' He hissed and I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

'Spit. it. out, Dimitri.' Aro hissed.

'Um, three days before we were to check on Remesmee, Leah and I um, had sex.' He muttered. Aro's face was pricless and I did laugh, until I saw the look on Mom's face and stopped.

'So, that thing that is having an attack is your daughter?' Aro asked. I felt myself shake at the word thing and the next thing I knew a tree was struck by lightining. 'Oh, how peculiar. My dear, may I see what else you can do?' He asked. I nodded and gave him my hand. He started laughing.

'Oh, we cannot kill this girl, she is too powerful.' Aro said.

'I sense a conection between our Alec and this girl.' One of the old guys muttered. Alec, that was his name.

'Oh, what are you talking about, Marcus?' Alec said. I rolled my eyes. He could feel it, I knew it.

'My dear Lexi, can we have the honor of seeing what else you can do?' Aro asked. I nodded and shifted into Selina Gomez. I shifted back and they were all staring at me in awe. Then I made my traditional wall of fire go up around me and made the lightning strike. Then I picked up the other bad-ass looking guys and chucked him into the trees.

'I can also see the future.' I said. The bad-ass was sulking back towards us, a pissed look in his face. 'Sorry about that, I just don't like it when people stare at my mother.' I told him and if he were human, he would have blushed.

'And that, my little Aphrodite, is why I love you so much.' Emmett said, picking me up. Alec growled and I started laughing. I knew it, he felt it as well. 'Oh chill, she's like my little sister.' He told Alec and I laughed again.

'I think we should give Lexi and Alec some time to get to know each other.' Aro said. 'Meet us back here in two hours.' My mom growled.

'Mom, remember, I can always use telekenisis to rip his head off.' I told her. She relaxed and Alec looked alarmed. I laughed and skipped off towards the trees. He followed me and I sat down on a rock and he sat next to me.

'So, what went on with us back there?' He asked I took a deep breath.

'Well, with werewolves, theres this thing called imprinting. It's when they look into the eyes of their soul mates. I kind of, imprinted on you.' I said, searching his face.

'Good.' He whispered. I gave him a confused look. 'When I saw the picture of the person we were supposed to murder, I felt rage, pure red-hot rage, now, that person is supposed to spend the rest of their life with me.'

'Oh, well that is a good thing then.' I whispered. We were so close now that our noses were touching. Then he moved his head and crashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. We broke apart, and rested our foreheads together.

'My sister hates you, you know.' He whispered.

'I really don't care.' I said.

we spent the remainder of our time playing twenty questions and finding out more about ourselves. When I asked him about how he died though, he froze up. He said he would tell me later and I nodded.

We walked back to the clearing and my mom was sitting there, kissing Dimitri.

'Oh, god!' I whispered, gagging. I walked over to them and coughed, loudly. They jumped apart.

'Well, your getting along well.' I muttered. Mom blushed and Dimitri cleared his throat.

'We were talking, and-' Mom began but I interupted.

'Yeah, deffinetly talking.' I said.

'We decided that you were going to spend some time with your father, in Italy.' Mom said, and I nodded. Alec put his arms around me and I leaned back.

'Hey, Volturi, keep your hands off my daughter.' Dimitri hissed. I laughed and kissed Alec's cheek. The Cullens' my mom and I went back to the house and the Volturi went into the woods were they would be staying, under the promise that they would leave the area to hunt.

'Well, Lexi, do we need to have the sex talk?' Emmett whispered in my ear.

'I highly doubt that you are fit to give a sixteen year old girl a talk about sex.' Rosalie said. I laughed and shook my head.

'No, your bout three years late Em.' I told him. He looked alarmed. 'What? My mom gave it to me the first time I got my period.'

'Ugh, to much information. Hey, do you still get that, you know since your frozen at sixteen?' He asked.

'I honestly have no idea. Mom wasn't supposed to get pregnant. Vampires aren't supposed to have egg and sperm, but some do, so I have no idea.' I said. He nodded and dropped the subject.

'So, if you still get it, will Alec wanna eat you?' He asked.

'Well, if you knew that when a girl gets their period they shed a lining in their uteris would you drink it?' I asked him. Jasper, who was behind us coughed, Edward who was infront of us gagged and Emmett, well,

'Ew! That's what happens!'

'Yes, do you not pay attention in class, or what?' I asked him.

'No, he's to busy thinking about Rosalie during that class to pay attention. I swear, that boys mind is like a constant porno staring Rosalie Cullen.' Edward said. I looked at Emmett and gagged.

'Um, to much information. I really did not need those images in my mind.' I said, shuttering.

'Yes well, neither do I, but I still get them, every day.' Edward said.

'Yes, well I'm sixteen, you my little mind-rapist friend are one-hundred-twenty-two.' I stated.

'Touche' He said. I nodded and grinned.

'So, Lex, when are you leaving?' Rae-Rae asked.

'Um, tomorrow, I think, right mom.' I said, my mom nodded and looked up at the stars.

'So, Eddie, how much does Jane hate me?' I asked him.

'Quite alot, Lexi.' He said, I sighed.

'It's gonna take alot to get her to like me. It's a real good thing I''m immune to those mind games of hers.' I said. That was one thing that only Aro and my family knew about, so if Jane tried anything it wouldn't work.

I was packing my stuff for Italy when Alice walked in. She was carrying bags of clothes from designer stores.

'What?' I asked her. She started pulling clothes out. She handed me a pair of dark wasj skinny jeans and a white tank top. I pulled them on and she pulled out a light blue button up. I put it on and she tied it right below my bust.

'Wait.' I said. I went over to my jewelery box and pulled out my howling wolf belly button ring. I removed my purple diamond one and put it in. Alice winced when I incerted it into the hole. 'Okay continue.'

Alice proceeded to streighten my hair and do my makeup. My hair was to my hips and an amazing color of dark melted chocolate.

'Kay, you look ready to make Alec die all over again.' She said. I guess that they used to hate the Volturi but they came back a few years ago and appologised for making such assumptions on Rae-Rae.

'Nope, I'm not.' I said and grabbed the heart necklace that I only took off to shower with. I put it on and checked the mirror. It rested just above my breasts.

'That's really pretty.' Alice said and sniffed it. Yes, sniffed it. '14 karot gold, 10 karot diamond. David gave it to you, didn't he.'

'Yeah, I love this thing.' I said. We walked down the stairs with my bags.

'Oh, that is a beautiful necklace.' Rosalie said.

'Yeah, Alice sniffed it to find the karots.' I told her. Everyone gave Alice a weird look.

'It looked expensive.' She stated with a shrug. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

'Hey, you should show the guys your belly ring.' Alice said. I pulled up my tank and they all looked at it.

'A wolf, really. Couldn't you get fangs or something?' Emmett asked, offended.

'No, I couldn't. I would be considered weird in the normal world for having that.' I told him.

'You already were weird.' He muttuted. I slapped him.

'Dang, I forgot you have wolfie strength.' He said.

'Yeah, I also have vampie speed.' I told him with a smirk.

'Since when?' Carlisle asked, concerned.

'Since I turned sixteen and stopped aging.' I told him. He nodded, not concerned anymore.

'Well we better get going if we want to beat them their.' Mom said, sad.

'Awe, Mommy, I'll email you.' I told him. She nodded but she started crying anyways. I hugged her.

'Ooh, kinky.' I heard. I focused my telekenisis on the person who said it and they went flying. Apparently it was Felix because he came trudging back. I laughed at the look on his face.

'I'm starting to hate this girl.' He muttered. I flashed him my signature 'I know' smile and he frowned.

'Well Felix, I think we finally found someone to beat you at your own game.' dimitri said. Felix hissed at him. I rolled my eyes.

'Well, Alec, if you hurt my baby sister I will personally come to Italy and rip you to peices. Slowly.' Emmett threatened. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Oh, and she rocks at guitar hero Felix, just to let you know.' Jasper said, trying to spare his ego.

'How good is 'rocks'?' Felix asked. I smiled evilly.

'Well, she can beat Emmett by 50,000 if that helps at all.' Jasper said. Felix's face fell and I laughed.

'Oh, I'll go easy on you.' I told him. 'Maybe.' I muttered under my breath so low that only Emmett heard it. He laughed and got weird looks from everyone.

'What. Is. Wrong. With. You?' Felix laughed. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

'Nothing, just remembering something that Lexi told me.' He said. I glared at him.

'Well, Lexi say your goodbyes, we should be leaving.' Aro said. I hugged my mom then went on to everyone else, saving Alice for last.

'I love you, Missy. I hope we have many more 'at the same time' visions.' I told her. She hugged me tightly. Then we both had a vision. Our dearest Emmett suddenly decided that he was going to 'bang' Rosalie in the forest all night long. We, unfortunatly got the whole thing in our minds. We both groaned.

'Sixteen, Emmett, sixteen.' I told him. 'I really do not need those visions in my mind.'

'Sorry, Lex, Alice.' He said, hugging me again. My mom hugged me as well.

'Be good.' She whispered.

'Awe come on, when am I not good.' I asked her.

'All the time, Lexi, all the time.' She muttered, turning to my dad, 'I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into.' She told him. I laughed evilly and winked at him.

'Well, we best be on our way.' Aro said and we left.

We were on the Volturi's private plane and Alec and I were sitting by ourselves. I sighed and leand on his shoulder.

'What's wrong, Lexi?' He asked, playing with my hair. I told him about something that happened to me last year and then he told me how he and Jane died. They were burned, and Aro saved them just in time. Alec kissed my cheek and I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw Jane glaring at me. I sighed and closed my eyes, playing with my necklace.

'I really don't understand why she hates you so much.' Alec muttered. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

'I'm going to talk to her later.' I said. His arms tightened around me. I knew what Jane could do, but I wouldn't feel it.

'But she'll hurt you.' He whispered so low that I almost didn't here him. I sighed and kissed his lips quickly.

'No, she'll try, but I wont feel it.' I told him. He nodded, but still looked scared. We arived at te castle then and Alec and Jane showed me to my room. Alec helped me put my stuff away and Jane was just about to leave when I asked her, 'Jane, can I talk to you for a second?'

**A/N: dang, that was one long-ass chapter. So, any guesses on what Lexi is gonna say to Jane? hmm, I guess you'll have to keep on readin folks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own twilight :(**

_**'Jane, can I talk to you?'**_

'Ugh, yeah, sure.' She said. I looked at Alec and he left, nodding at me. I sighed and sat down, she sat down next to me.

'Wanna tell me shy you hate me so much?' I asked her softly. She looked reluctant to tell, but she just sighed.

'I guess I'm just scared that my brother is going to be taken away from me.' She whispered.

'There's a lot you dont know about me, so to prove what I'm going to say to you, I guess I'll have to tell you.' I said, before I began my story.

'I used to have a twin brother. His name was David, and he was really powerful too, except his were weird. He had like 'the call of the wild' in him, and could make nature do what he wanted. He was also immune to all vampire powers, except one.

'It all started when I started dating this senior named Ronald. I look back and ask my self '_Why the hell would you look at someone with the name Ronald?_' But for some reason I was amazed by him. One day I got really pissed because I caught him cheating on me, with my best friend. I didn't even know what any of it had to do with David, but Ronald told David that I was an easy little whore who liked it dirty.

'David confronted me about it, but all I heard was that one word, _Whore_ I got really angry. I assume that when I get pissed lightning strikes. Well, we were in a field by our house in California and I got so pissed that I accidently killed my own brother. My control of the elements was the only thing he wasn't immune to. He died after an hour in the hospital. It's a good ass thing it was raining when we fought, or I would have a hard time exlaining it to the morgue dude.

'I know that I seem like a peppy kind of person, but there are always certain days of the year that I become really depressed. All I have left of David is this necklace, and the burn across my heart in the shape of a lightning bolt. Did you know that that's what happens with mythological twins, if one dies they other gets a scar over the heart of how they die.

'David's last words to me were 'Lexi, you should never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game'. That is why I could never take Alec away from you, willingly, or knowingly, because I know how it feels, and it sucks, it really, really does.' I told her.

'I-i'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and didn't tell you why I didn't like you.' Jane whispered. I nodded and hugged her. 'So, how do you remember what his last words to you were?'

'I got it tatooed onto my back, here I'll show you.' I told her and took off my tank.

'Um, ow. Hey, is that a belly ring?' She asked. I nodded. 'With a wolf, really.'

'Yeah, David could shift as well, but only into a wolf.' I said and she nodded. I put my shirts back on and we walked out of my room. We were both smiling when we reached Alec and Felix.

'Well fuck me sideways and call me Lucy, little miss Jane is actually smiling.' Felix said. I glared at him and started lifting him off the ground. 'Okay,okay, sorry, now put me down!'

'Well, since you said sorry.' I said, putting him down.

'You know, I really have no idea why I hated you, this is really fun, seeing Felix scared.' Jane said. I started laughing.

'Hey, miss '_Treat Felix like a football_' I challenge you to a game of guitar hero.' Felix yelled, pulling me into the 'game' room. Alec and Jane followed. I rolled my eyes and picked up a guitar. I ran my fingers over it, getting the feel. Felix turned the game on and we got ready. I picked expert, as did he. Yeah, so I whipped his but, pretty good too. 150,000 to 50,000.

'Dang, how do you play that so well?' Felix asked.

'I have guitar fingers, honey.' I told him, laughing.

'Oh really, show me. Play one of the real guitars we got over here.' He said. I picked up the electric and started playing _Animals_ by _Nickleback_. I pretty much started the guitar on fire. I looked up when I was done and saw them all staring at me.

'What?' I asked. Jane started laughing.

'That. Is. A. Dirty. Song.' She gasped, laughing. I smiled.

'Yeah, I know. It was the first song I learned to play on Jenna, my electric guitar. David couldn't look me in the eye for a week.' I said, laughing.

'How old were you when you learned that?' Alec asked with a smirk on his face.

'Um, twelve I think.' I said, trying to remember.

'Yeah, I don't think I would've been able to either if you were twelve.' Felix muttered. I laughed at him and stuck my tongue out.

'The best part was that I had to explain to the kid what the song was about, two years later.' I said with a grin.

'He was fourteen and he didn't know what that song ment?' Jane asked.

'My brother, had a fucking purity ring. He promised himself that he wouldn't touch him self, read porn, or watch porn until he stopped aging, so he was basically a male nun.' I said. Felix looked alarmed.

'How did you know what that song ment at twelve.' He asked.

'I. Am a very mentaly scarred girl. You try living in Emmett's visions for sixteen years and see how you like it.' I told him with a shutter.

'Well, I'm terribly sorry you had to see that.' Alec said, hugging me.

'It's fine, although I do believe Aro enjoys reading our minds just to see the Emmett and Rosalie visions we constantly have.' I said. Felix snorted an doubled over laughing. Then my dad walked in and gave Felix a look.

'What is so funny?' He asked.

'Aro...Alice...mind...Emmett...Rosalie...bunny rabbits...' Was all Felix managed to get out from laughing so damn hard. I zapped him with a lightning bolt to get him to stop. 'Ow, you are a mean girl, Lexi Cassanova.'

'Yes, well you try having visions like those atleast four times a week.' I told him. Suddenly I yawned.

'Well, someone has jet lag.' Alec muttered and he took me back to my room to sleep. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to a big ass cramp. I groaned and sat up. Alec was sitting on a chair, reading a book. He sniffed the air once.

'Why do I smell blood?' He asked.

'Dammit, I thought I was done with this shit.' I said. It was a good thing I brought like six boxes of tampons with me.

'Done with what?' He asked.

'Well my dear Alec, my wonderful ant Flow came to visit for a week.' I said, getting up to shower and stuff.

'Who?' He asked. I rolled my eyes and chucked a tampon at him. 'Oh.'

'Yes, now I have to shower, so you can stay and wait, or you can leave.' I said, heading into the bathroom. I locked the door and took a quick shower. I got dressed in grey skinny jeans, black ankle boots and two layered tank tops.

'That was fast.' Alec whispered, pulling me into a hug and kissing me. I broke away and grabbed a bottle of pamprin and took two. 'What are those for?'

'I get pissy when I have cramps. I'm pretty sure that Felix would like to stay on the ground for a day or two.' I told him, kissing him lightly again. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the game room. Apparently that was were Felix, Alec, and Jane hung out all day. We got there and sat down. We were in there before Felix and Jane and we started kissing.

I ran my hands through his hair and his hands slipped under my tank tops. His hands found my belly ring and froze.

'What?' I asked, pulling away.

'Here comes Felix.' He muttered. I fixed his hair and he turned the TV on. Felix walked in but stopped short of the couch. Jane walked in and stopped to.

'Why do I smell blood and why am I not apealed to it?' Felix asked. Jane smiled, she knew what was going on.

'Because, Felix, dearest. My wonderful Aunt Flow came for her monthly visit last night.' I told him.

'Oh, your period. But it's blood, how are we not apealed to it?' He asked.

'Your as bad as Emmett. When a girl gets her period it means that a lining in her unteris is being shed. That lining takes a month to build up and if you aren't fertalized you get rid of it, by bleeding.' I told him.

'But it's blood.' He said.

'Would you drink blood from a place where guys put their penis' and babies are made? Cuz I wouldn't' I said. He looked discusted then.

'So, how do you stop it from leaking?' He asked. Jane and I rolled our eyes. Atleast she knew something.

' You cork it. With one of these babies.' I told him, reaching in my purse and chucking a tampon at him. He opened it and looked at it weirdly.

'How does it work?' He asked.

'Dang Felix, it's a real good thing I don't mind talking about this. Okay, so you take the tampon and you know shove it in your vagina and press this thingy and it pushes up.' I said, demonstraiting with my fingers.

'Doesn't it, you know, pleasure you at all.' He whispered, a look in his eyes.

'No, it really doesn't.' I told him flatly. Then I felt a ripping pain in my lower stomach and doubled over.

'I really don't miss that.' Jane whispered. The pain stopped and I sat back up.

'Ugh, I hate this.' I said, laying my head on Alec's shoulder.

'Hey, let's go swimming.' Jane said suddenly. They had a pool in the castle I guess. Alec and I walked back to our room. I went into the bathroom and changed into my bikini and sundress. I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked out. Alec was wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks and I couldn't wait to see him without a shirt on.

We walked to the pool in silence. We got there and Jane was laying on a chair. I walked to the chair beside her and pulled off my dress.

'Damn, I didn't know Dimitri could make such sexy offspring.' Felix muttered. I flung him across the room. 'Okay, so I deserved that.'

'Yes, you did.' I told him, sitting up.

'Oh, wait one second little lady. Is that a tatoo on your back?' I heard from behind me. Dad was standing there with his hands on his hips.

'Oh, would you look at that, I guess it is. I wonder how that got there.' I asked him, a smile on my face.

'Does your mother know?' He asked. I rolled my eyes internally.

'Yes, she also knows about this.' I said, pointing at my belly button.

'Fine, be good.' He muttered, stocking out.

'Dang girl, you got him wraped around your little finger.' Felix said. I smiled and sat at the edge with my feet in the water. Alec waded over to my and looked at my back.

'That was for David, wasn't it.' He whispered. I nodded and he kissed me. He wrapped him arms around me and tugged me into the water.

'I don't care if you have no need for lungs, babe, but I do.' I told him with a smile.

**A/N: so, what did ya think. I wanna keep going but I'm so freaking tired, so nighty night :)**


End file.
